Hearts, Cupid, and My Brother's Worst Enemy
by Blueninjamanga22
Summary: Rejection on any other day was something she could cope with. But rejection on Valentine's Day was something that really hurt. But maybe it would take the least likely person to make her feel just that much better. AmeBel, teen for language.


_**Valentine's Day. That's why. **_

_**~ * ~ *Hearts, Cupid, and My Brother's Worst Enemy~ *~ ***_

_I hate this holiday_.

Belarus could only think these words over and over again in her head as she watched the happy couples pass by, smiling and leaning on each other and holding hands.

"I hate you!" Belarus screamed at any couple that passed by, causing them to look at her with fear in their eyes before running off. Belarus grumbled, crossing her legs and her arms as she sat on the park bench. Of course, it wasn't their fault she was unhappy.

Of course, it did help. Getting rejected by Russia every day was bad, but it was by far a lot worse when it happened on Valentine's Day. She didn't expect him to love her on the spot (thought that would have been appreciated), but she thought he would have humored her. Not even.

She wasn't going to cry, not in public, and not at all. Not because of Russia, not because of anyone. She was a nation, and nations _do not_ cry.

Well, maybe they cry sometimes.

Belarus sniffled, wiping the tiny droplets of tears with the back of her palm. She didn't cry, she couldn't remember the last time she did. But she felt like her heart was split into two different pieces.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Belarus jumped to her feet, drying her tears and holding out the knife she kept in the back of her shoes. The owner of the voice threw his arms up in self-defense, waving his arms around wildly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; I come in peace!" America exclaimed, his blue eyes wide behind his glasses. "Promise!"

"Go away," Belarus snapped, sitting down and crossing her legs once again. "I don't want to talk to you"

"Why not?" America asked. "Have we met before? Because I don't remember ever doing anything to pissing you off"

"I'm Belarus," Belarus snapped. "I'm Russia's little sister, and I love him, and he hates you! So I hate you, and fuck off!"

"Jesus, you're pretty devoted, not to mention persistent" America said, taking a seat next to her. "Lucky for you, I am, too"

"Go away," Belarus muttered.

"So, is Russia the jerk that made you cry?" America asked.

"Sh-shut up," Belarus spluttered. "He didn't mean to"

"No?" America asked.

"Ok, maybe he did," Belarus snapped. "Why do you care?"

"I don't like seeing people cry," America answered. "Especially not a girl on Valentine's Day"

Belarus looked to the ground. "He may or may not have thrown away my love note. So what?"

"Why are you so desperate for this guy to like you?" America asked. "I mean, he keeps rejecting you and he's not exactly known for being a nice person. Not to mention he's a commie bastard with no taste in government"

"You're only saying that because you don't like him!" Belarus exclaimed. "I like him because he's perfect! And that's that"

"Maybe you don't need someone who's perfect," America said. "Maybe you need someone who likes you just and much as you like them"

"What are you suggesting?" Belarus asked, raising an eyebrow.

America stood up, walking to a stand on the other side of the street. He made a quick purchase, and then walked back to where Belarus was sitting. He gave an overly dramatic bow, and then handed her a single, red rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day," America smiled.

Very slowly, and not to mention delicately, Belarus took the rose from his hands. She sniffed it, breathing in its sweet scent. She had never gotten anything for Valentine's Day before, and let alone a flower, not since she was a little girl.

Maybe it was a gift from a boy her beloved brother hated, and maybe he wasn't the face of perfection she was hoping for. But he was . . . he was something. His minute-long gesture was more meaningful than anything Russia had done for her in over a thousand years.

"Thank you," Belarus said.

"No problem," America answered, turning on his heels and continuing down the street.

"America, wait!"

The blonde boy stopped, turning to look at her. Belarus's face turned the color of fresh cherries, and she looked to the ground, acting as if her black shoes were the most interesting things in the world. She heard her heart thundering in her ears, and she couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous around a boy.

"W . . . would it be too much to ask . . ." Belarus took in a breath. "Will you be my Valentine?"

America smiled. "It would be my pleasure"

* * *

_**IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!**_

_**Hope you had a good Valentine's Day; I am going to spend the rest of my Single's Awareness day eating chocolate, reading fanfiction, and watching PewDiePie videos on YouTube. I kind of prefer President's Day for a February holiday . . . **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!, **_

_**Ninja **_

_***BAGPIPES EXIT!***_


End file.
